Miraculous - La rinascita degli eroi
by LadyRouge5
Summary: Marinette, una ragazza timida e impacciata, diventa improvvisamente Ladybug, la protettrice di Parigi. Andrien, figlio di un famoso stilista francese, diventa Chat Noir e affianca quest'ultima nella battaglia contro Papillon. Riusciranno a proteggere la capitale francese dal male? Riusciranno a mantenere le loro identità segrete? Prima che Papillon riesca a rubare i Miraculous?


''Voglio conoscerla, voglio conoscerla.''

Queste parole rimbombavano nella testa di Adrien.Voleva scoprire, a tutti i costi l'identità di Ladybug. Per lui era la donna della sua vita, la donna con la quale egli si divertiva, con la quale le sue preoccupazioni svanivano.

'Plagg, aiutami!', esclamò Adrien

'Aspetta..fammi finire il mio formaggio Camembert almeno'

'Sei il solito.'

'Ma perché vuoi scoprire la sua identità? Lo scopo dei supereroi è quello di non farsi scoprire.'

'Non puoi capire Plagg, mi piace'

'L'amour'

Adrien salutò il suo piccolo amico e si coricò.

Pensò a tutte le avventure vissute insieme alla supereroina coccinella, a quante volte gli ricordava sua madre, a quel sorriso ingenuo che le nasceva in volto.

Nel frattempo Marinette era ad un pigiama party a casa di Alya.

'Ragazze, non potete immaginare, oggi Adrien ha detto a Marinette che gli piacerebbe uscire con lei', disse Alya.

Marinette arrossì e esclamò: 'DAIII ALYA, ZITTA!'

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

Passarono tutta la serata a ridere e a parlare di ragazzi.

'Miglior Pigiama Party Ever', esclamò Juleka.

Juleka era quel tipo di ragazza che non sempre esprimeva le sue emozioni ma quella frase scaldò il cuore di Alya.

'Che peccato che tu non abbia invitato Karin', esclamò Marinette, 'si sarebbe divertita'

'SHHH MARINETTE! Non gliel'ho neanche detto', rispose Alya coprendo immediatamente la bocca di Marinette, 'non mi andava, sinceramente, dopo l'ultima volta'.

Karim era quella nuova, quella trasferita da poco da Lyon. Una tipa molto spassosa ma logorroica. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi arrivavano fino alle spalle e quel neo, appena sotto l'occhio, la rendeva carina.

L'ultima volta, ruppe il vaso prezioso di Alya, ciò portò a detestarla.

Tutti lasciarono la casa di Alya verso tarda notte e si diedero appuntamento davanti scuola.

La mattina seguente, Marinette non sentì la sveglia..

'MARINETTE! SVEGLIATI!', gridò Tikki

'C-c-che ore sono?',

'È TARDI!'

Marinette, in fretta e furia, mangiò, si lavò e fece colazione.

Nel frattempo Karim e le altre ragazze erano davanti a scuola.

'Bel Pigiama Party Alya!', esclamò Chloè.

Alya divento rossa.

'Beh? Non dici niente? Tutti ne parlano..'

'Chloè, grazie', disse Alya con la voce tremolante.

Karim, che era lì presente, sentì e si rivolse a Alya con tono dispiaciuto.

'Ma...non mi hai invitato'

'Beh dopo l'ultima volta.., dopo quello che hai fatto..'

'Ma ti ho chiesto scusa, ti avevo promesso...l'avrei ricomprato. È stato un incidente'.

'Niente da fare!', concluse Alya.

Karim scappò via in lacrime mentre Alya, in cuor suo, era molto dispiaciuta.

'Bene..bene..la delusione è un sentimento così potente..ecco la nostra nuova super cattiva! VAI AKUMA, OSCURA IL SUO CUORE', Papillon era pronto a tornare in azione.

Quando l'Akuma si posò sul fazzoletto bagnato di Karim...quest'ultima sentì una voce..

'Ciao Karim, io sono Papillon. D'ora in poi sarai Lady Redoute, potrai organizzare feste e potrai vendicarti di Alya non invitandola. In cambio devi consegnarmi i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir. Mi raccomando.'

'Certo Papillon.'

'Marinette sei sempre in ritardo ultimamente, su forza entriamo.', disse Alya.

'Non ho sentito la sveglia', replicò Marinette.

Marinette, intanto, aveva notato Adrien da lontano, gli fece un cenno e lui rispose sorridendo.

La professoressa fece la solita ramanzina alle due ragazze e le invito a sedersi. Ma la lezione non iniziò.

Una ragazza vestita completamente in rosa con una lunga sbarra entrò e inizio a gridare:' FORZA, VENITE TUTTI ALLA MIA FESTA! TRANNE TU ALYA, NON SEI INVITATA!'

Iniziò a catturare alcuni compagni di classe di Marinette: Nathanael, Juleka, Rose.

Marinette capì che si trattava di un akumatizzazione. Si precipitò in bagno e disse, come abitudine..'TIKKI TRASFORMAMI'

La coccinella sgattaiolò fuori e si lanciò su alcuni tetti.

Adrien nel frattempo era intrappolato in classe, nascosto sotto il banco.

'Plagg..mi senti?? Plagg?? Forza..c'è una persona akumizzata'

'Ci sono, ci sono. Stavo mangiando del formaggio'

'SEI IL SOLITO..ma adesso trasformami.'

Lady Redoute portò i suoi ''invitati'' a casa di Alya, per un Pigiama Party eccezionale.

Ladybug telefonò Chat Noir per avvisarlo del piano di Lady Redoute.

Si precipitarono entrambi sul tetto..'Ciao coccinella, è sempre un piacere vederti.', disse Chat Noir.

'Quanto sei sciocco! Forza mettiamoci all'opera!.'

Entrarono forzando la porta e appena Lady Redoute li vide iniziò ad arrabbiarsi:' Non siete stati invitati, ANDATE!'

Ladybug capì che l'akuma era nel fazzoletto che era attorcigliato attorno al braccio. Fece un cenno a Chat Noir e attivò il suo Lucky Charm.

Lady Redoute iniziò ad attaccare.

'FORZA COCCINELLA', gridò Chat Noir.

'Bloccala Chat', gridò Ladybug.

'NON RIUSCIRÒ A TRATTENERLA PER MOLTO TEMPO'

Ladybug si guardò in giro. In mano aveva un vaso. Si ricordò del pigiama party rovinato da quest'ultimo.

'Ho capito Chat, tieni!', gli lanciò il vaso. Marinette prese la coda di Chat Noir, la legò al vaso la lanciò addosso a Lady Redoute.

D'impulso, prese il vaso e lo ruppe a terra.

Ladybug aveva raggiunto il suo obbiettivo. Grazie alle varie schegge del vaso rotto, Lady Redoute cadde.

L'eroina coccinella strappò via il fazzoletto e lo passò a Chat Noir che lo distrusse con il suo Cataclisma.

'Ciao, ciao, piccola farfallina. Miraculous Ladybug', tutto tornò alla normalità.

'Vedi Coccinella..siamo proprio una bella squadra.', esclamò Chat.

'LADYBUG, CHAT NOIR..RIUSCIRÒ A PRENDERE I MIRACULOUS. IL MOMENTO È MOLTO VICINO', concluse Papillon.

'Sì Chat, lo so..tutto grazie a me..'

'Mi piaci quando ti vanti'

'Io vado, sto per detrasformarmi'

Salutò Chat Noir e uscì dalla casa.

Intanto Karim raggiunse Alya.

Alya si scusò e Karim sorrise. Fecero pace e Marinette da lontano guardava felice. Adrien si avvicinò per domandarle i compiti, visto che la volta precedente era stato assente.

Marinette MOLTO imbarazzata disse:' C-c-certo, mi piac-c-mi piace darti i compiti.'

Adrien rispose:'Ahaha, grazie Marinette, a domani.'

Marinette era felicissima e tornava a casa saltellando come una lepre

'AH ADRIEN, AH ADRIEN'

Un'ombra, nascosta dietro l'angolo della pasticceria, osservava Marinette.

'Quindi è lei...molto bene, benissimo. Non sa cosa sta per accadere.'

La giornata era finita ma la lotta contro il male non lo era.

 **ANGOLO AUTORE**

 _Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ci ho messo molto tempo e impegno. Penso che pubblicherò ogni lunedì un nuovo capitolo, vi terrò aggiornati. Inoltre voglio renderla una storia con la quale voi interagirete, quindi ogni tanto lancerò qualche sondaggio dove voi deciderete il percorso della storia! Spero vi piaccia questa idea_.

Lady Rouge


End file.
